


白夜

by HarDlineEve



Category: producex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarDlineEve/pseuds/HarDlineEve





	白夜

喝酒了吧？金曜汉搂过爬到自己床上来的垠尚，往外蹭了蹭，尽可能给对方留下宽敞的位置。李垠尚安静地握在他旁边躺了会儿，嗯了一声。同公司的哥哥过生日，别人都喝了酒，他就也尝了点。其实目前为止精神都很清醒，但嗅觉好像比以往更敏锐了，尤其是闻到金曜汉身上的味道——像是有点强劲的催情剂似的，让他觉得异常燥热。

金曜汉侧着身看李垠尚。他们离得很近，能数清对方睫毛的程度。所以李垠尚身上越来越烫，跟个人体发热器似的，金曜汉自然而然感觉到了。

他们早就不是盖着被子很纯情的拥抱这样的关系。金曜汉看了看对面的室友，低下头咬住垠尚的耳垂：“要哥帮你降降温吗？”垠尚的反应像是真的喝醉了，软软地贴过来，闭上眼睛准确地堵住了对方的嘴巴。金曜汉很轻松地把舌头伸进去，发现垠尚连舌头都变烫了，像条小蛇，比以往每次都更顺从地缠上来。

寝室太安静了，即使他吻得足够小心，也能听见涎液交换时黏腻的水声。

垠尚还是觉得热，他被吻过以后反而更不安了，手掌有些无措地抓着金曜汉的睡衣下摆，轻声问，哥，怎么办，我好像发烧了，能不能抱抱我。金曜汉没想过酒精会把垠尚变成另一个人，既纯情又诱惑，他有点招架不住，也怕自己会在寝室里做出什么出格的事。可他又不是柳下惠，恋人已经在怀里了，他怎么可能不乱。李垠尚在他怀里乱动，本来就短的睡裤已经被蹬到了膝盖下面。对方身上现在只剩下一件内裤和形同虚设的宽大T恤，呼吸滚烫，每一下都喷在金曜汉的脖颈。

真的不做什么吗？

金曜汉被蛊惑了，他咬住垠尚的耳垂，听见对方从喉咙口发出撩人的喘息。宝宝，我要弄疼你了，但这里是宿舍，知道吗？他没有脱掉垠尚的上衣，只是把领口拉得更向下，从耳朵一路吻到胸口。垠尚说知道啊。他捂住嘴巴，脖颈往后仰着，感觉自己的乳尖正被对方用嘴唇含吮，酥麻的感觉从胸腔一直蔓延到四肢百骸。一种潮湿的感觉从身体里敏感地升起来，慢慢盖过一开始的燥热。

垠尚搂住金曜汉的脖子，黏腻地叫他，哥。他平时很少会撒娇，但现在却是本能复苏了。金曜汉从枕头下面拿出唇膏，半管胶体都挤在手上。垠尚突然有点害怕，可他背后就是一堵冷冰冰的墙，退无可退。金曜汉拉起被子把两人盖住，搂着垠尚的腰，另只手把挤出来的东西揉进他臀缝间的褶皱里。垠尚下意识想要叫，被金曜汉温柔地吻住了。

掺了酒精的蜜桃在柔软中夹杂了滚烫的辣。

金曜汉压在他身上，进去的时候很照顾他的感受。垠尚有点怕，但在酒精的作用下痛感居然被无限缩小了，只能感觉到下面被塞得满满的，似乎连小腹都微微凸出对方的形状。金曜汉帮李垠尚抚了下刘海，他额头上冒出很多细小的汗珠，整个人都冒着湿气。

因为不确定室友们是不是已经睡熟了，金曜汉只能缓慢地动作，但每次都是全部顶进去，又全部退出来。垠尚觉得这种感觉很像是一种极刑——先让人体会到极度地满足，然后再给人极度的空虚。他想要得更多，又害怕自己太贪心，下一秒就什么都没有了。

可垠尚现在的表情，在金曜汉看来并不是“害怕”，反而是勾引。这样的垠尚永远，绝对不能被其他人看到的。金曜汉俯下身，吻他湿漉漉的头发，红通通的眼角，几乎透明的鼻尖。他现在熟透了，果汁也毫不吝啬的、羞赧地溢出来。

永远不会有人对他厌倦的。

金曜汉真想把他锁起来，让他只做自己一个人的漂亮玩偶。白天是温柔的弟弟，晚上就变成饿肚子的小猫，需要他来填满。也只能由他来填满。


End file.
